


The Planet 'Cardiff', (Not the city.)

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Ianto Jones, Boeshane Peninsula, M/M, Talk of an invasion, The Hub (Torchwood), Torchwood References, Twin Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jack corners Ianto in the Archives and they both find out something about each other.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Planet 'Cardiff', (Not the city.)

Jack had suspected that Ianto hadn’t been human for some time.

It was just after they had employed Gwen when he interrogated the other man. Everyone had gone home apart from Ianto, who was down in the archives. Jack came up to him and sat on a table which was full of files. 

“You haven’t been home for forty-eight hours. Go home and get some rest.” He told him.

Ianto looked up from his paperwork. “I need little sleep, sir.” 

He was relaxed, and Jack found that infuriating. “Alright then, games up. Where were you born?”

The younger man smiled politely. He knew that Jack knew that he was an alien. “I was born on Cardiff, sir.” 

“I said, stop playing games.” The immortal demanded. 

Ianto waited a few moments before speaking. Jack was obviously tired and grumpy because he only acted like this when he was tired and often missed out on a crucial word. He tried his best not to roll his eyes. “I’m not playing games. I was born ON Cardiff.” 

Jack still didn’t get it. “But on your file, it says you were born in Ebbw Vale. That’s miles away from Cardiff.”

He nodded. “Miles, and miles. Maybe a few hundred light-years and around 30 centuries. 3082 years if you wanted to be specific.” Seeing Jack’s vacant look, he rolled his eyes. “I was born on the Planet Cardiff, not the City.”

Jack finally understood. “Right. The Planet Cardiff. Home to a Welsh Colony from the 23rd. Called something else by the natives. The twin planet to the Boeshane Peninsular.”

Ianto bit his lip. “You’re a Boeshane boy?”

“Yeah.” He got off the table. “Why did you come here?”

“Invasion of the Klarysun, 5097. They burnt the entire west side of the planet, and we had to evacuate. I was only seven, so I had no idea how my parents got us into the 21st century.” Ianto explained. “I have no idea if anyone survived or not.”

Jack held out his hand. “It might be better off if we went to my office.”

Ianto nodded, and the two of them went up to Jack’s office. The two of them sat down, and Jack began telling his story.

“They invaded us as well.” He stood up again and went to a draw to pull out a metal box with photographs. “They took my brother and killed my dad and most of the City. I didn’t know they had burnt Cardiff as well.”

“How old were you?” Ianto asked.

Jack sighed. “Thirteen. I joined the time agency a few years later to see if I could find Gray. Never did, but I’m still looking.”

Ianto gazed at Jack’s face. He saw tears shining through the corners of his eyes. “We’ll find him together, Jack.”

“Don’t know where to look.” He muttered as he wiped his eyes. “I thought you were an alien.”

The younger man gave him a small smile. “I’m not an alien; I’m just not human. Like you, I think.”

Jack smiled back. “I was honestly looking forward to finding out that you’re an alien.” 

“You can’t have it all, Jack,” Ianto said. “But at least you’re not alone anymore. It was a hard day.” He shuddered at the thought of the fires and the lasers. 

“Thanks, Ianto,” Jack told him.

“It’s alright.” He said. “I think you should go to sleep, sir. The rest will be good for you.”


End file.
